Blossomfall
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 57 moons (4.8 years) Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Blossomkit Blossompaw Blossomfall Blossomfall |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Sister: Half-Brother: Mate: Kits: |familyl = Graystripe Millie Bumblestripe Briarlight Feathertail Stormfur Thornclaw Stemkit, Shellkit, Eaglekit, Plumkit |mentor = Hazeltail |apps = None |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Blossomfall is a long and thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Blossomfall enters ThunderClan camp after a hunting patrol and drops her prey at the fresh-kill pile while Bramblestar approvingly watches. He later overhears Blossomfall and Mousewhisker whisper to each other. Blossomfall hopes she is selected to go to the Gathering, and Mousewhisker agrees that they haven’t seen the others in a long time. Bramblestar is instantly suspicious as they are former Dark Forest trainees and so are some cats from other Clans. The leader hopes they try not to rekindle friendship with those cats, but Lionblaze tells Bramblestar to trust them as they found their true loyalty to their Clan. Squirrelflight was staring at Blossomfall, unable to forgive them because of what the Dark Forest took away from her. Bramblestar tells them to stop acting like their outsiders otherwise that will encourage them to look for support outside of ThunderClan. After the The Lake floods, Blossomfall starts keeping an eye on the water level. She springs downstream ahead of the patrol checking on the water level and says it’s been rising. She reports she’s been keeping track by scratching marks on a rock, but falls into the water before she could finish. :Blossomfall is forced to swim to keep her head up, but cannot get back to shore. Molewhisker calls Blossomfall’s name and tries going after her, but Bramblestar keeps him back. The patrol move a tree branch into the lake for Blossomfall to grab, but her long and thick fur drags her down and too far from the branch. Bramblestar walks onto the branch and holds out his tail for the warrior to grab. She shakes her head to remove the water from her eyes then lunges for Bramblestar’s tail, sinking in her teeth. The patrol on shore drag the tree branch in until Blossomfall can get on her paws. She wades to shore before collapsing, coughing and thanking Bramblestar. She admits she thought she was going to drown. Bramblestar declares that no cat is to go near the lake, and tells Sandstorm to take Blossomfall to Jayfeather to be treated. Blossomfall objects however, saying she can keep patrolling. Bramblestar wonders if she’s trying to prove her loyalty, then reminds himself to stop doubting the former trainees. He tells her there’s no shame for her to rest after what happened, but Blossomfall insists she’s fine. Her fur is still spiked and wet but her eyes are determined bright, so Bramblestar continues the patrol. :Seeing how flooded the lake is, Mousewhisker asks about the Long Dry, when the lake almost dried up. Blossomfall explains each Clan sent two warriors to make a patrol and they travelled upstream. She starts to explain something else, but Mousewhisker interrupts and asks which ThunderClan cats went. Blossomfall says that Dovewing, Dovepaw then, and Lionblaze went. She breaks off as a giant bird crashes near them. Molewhisker captures the bird, and Blossomfall snorts he messed with the wings and says he should be more careful. After a confrontation with the WindClan patrol that was trying to catch the bird in the first place, they take away the bird and Blossomfall helps carry the bird to camp by clearing the way of twigs or bramble tendrils. At camp, Blossomfall bets a moon of dawn patrols that those WindClan cats would have crossed the border to catch the bird if her patrol wasn’t there. When the warriors’ den is flooded, Bramblestar sends Blossomfall to rest in the leaders’ den. The rest of the camp is flooded, so ThunderClan climbs a cliff face to escape. Bramblestar sends Blossomfall to go with Graystripe and the two make it safely. :After they all reach safely, ThunderClan rests under a tree for the rest of the night but need to move on in the morning. Blossomfall suggests the old Twoleg nest but Bramblestar says it would be flooded too. ThunderClan settles in the tunnels and as they find prey, Sandstorm and Blossomfall start sharing it out. She later reports to Bramblestar that Purdy is refusing to eat, and she is almost shoving rabbit down his throat but he still refuses. Bramblestar thanks Blossomfall for telling him. During another hunting patrol, Blossomfall follows Cloudtail into the temporary camp with a starling. After Seedpaw suggests sending a hunting patrol outside the territory, Blossomfall offers to come, abandoning the scrawny rabbit she’s sharing with Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Cherryfall. During the patrol, Blossomfall mentions she can smell many squirrels. She thinks the area they are in is where the prey fled from the flooded lake. Squirrelflight later tells Lionblaze to take Blossomfall with him to patrol the ShadowClan border. Frankie joins one of the patrols, and Blossomfall is clearly unhappy about it. She claims she’d rather eat fox dung than patrol with a kittypet. :As Bramblestar calls for a Clan Meeting, Blossomfall pops out of the tunnel. She hears about the kittypets attacking ShadowClan, and says that the forest belongs to warriors, not kittypets and volunteers to help fight off the kittypets. They cross into new territory, and Blossomfall is startled by a bird, springing up a tail-length. She embarrassingly licks her chest fur, and Bramblestar reassures they are all nervous. They find a scent and Jessy thinks it’s the kittypets that’s been attacking ShadowClan. Blossomfall asks how she’s sure, and says she doesn’t want them to attack innocent kittypets. During the battle, a kittypet called Victor attacks Blossomfall, and she staggers under his weight. Bramblestar hauls the kittypet off Blossomfall. Bramblestar shows mercy to Victor and demands them to stop attacking ShadowClan. Blossomfall says if they don’t stop, they’ll come back with more warriors and show less mercy. During a battle against badgers, Bramblestar later remembers again how Blossomfall is a former Dark Forest trainee and thinks they know how to fight like Ivypool. He thinks their experiences will be useful in this battle. She, Rosepetal and Berrynose surround a badger and confuse it with matching blows until the badger cries in pain. :The lake water starts receding, and it lowers enough for ThunderClan to start rebuilding the camp. Blossomfall helps bring prey from the temporary camp to the Clan who are busy cleaning the camp. As the Clan settles to eat, Blossomfall talks to Rosepetal about how Dovewing and Bumblestripe are no longer mates. Blossomfall admits she always thought Dovewing wasn’t right for Bumblestripe as she’s always seemed a little different. Rosepetal is sure Bumblestripe will have another mate as he seems nice. Blossomfall gives a friendly prod and says if she likes, she’ll put in a good word. Before Graystripe has his elder ceremony, he recalls all his kits. He mentions Blossomfall’s courage and skill in battle. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :Blossomkit is born to Millie and Graystripe, along with Briarkit and Bumblekit. She is named by her mother after her tortoiseshell fur that looks like falling petals. Blossomkit is said to be the smallest kit in her litter and is seen sleeping a lot throughout the book. Toadkit says that Blossomkit should have been called Squealkit since she is always squealing. :During the battle with WindClan, she and her siblings are brought to Firestar's den to hide. Rosekit helps calm the younger kits down by telling them stories. Blossomkit falls asleep during the battle. Mousefur tells Hollypaw that Blossomkit can stay with her when she comes to take her back to Millie. The elder had already bonded with the little kit as most elders do with the youngest members of the Clan. Long Shadows :When Briarkit and Millie fall ill with greencough, she and her brother, Bumblekit, are cared for by Daisy. When the forest catches fire because of lightning, Blossomkit is brought out of the nursery and carried to safety by Daisy. Sunrise :When Jayfeather comes to check the queens and kits in the nursery, she gets in a fight with Toadkit. Her sister, Briarkit, nearly gets bitten by an adder, but Honeyfern pushes her out of the way, and in turn gets bitten by the snake herself, dying a few heartbeats later. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :She is now an apprentice, with the name of Blossompaw, being mentored by Hazeltail. She is on the patrol that goes down to the lake to fetch water for the Clan, when they meet up with a RiverClan patrol, who is there to make sure no fish were being eaten. After a patrol comes back to camp with Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, she eagerly asks if he was a prisoner, but is told no by Lionblaze. She is taken out several times with Hazeltail for hunting or to practice fighting. :While Dovepaw is away, she and her siblings try to be nice to Ivypaw. One day, when they are trying to persuade her to come help the elders, Ivypaw retorts that they don't know what it's like to be ignored and left behind. When Dovepaw comes back, Blossompaw holds no resentment at all for having to put up with her angry sister. :Blossompaw and her siblings are play-fighting in camp when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their journey upstream. When her denmate returns to the apprentice's den that day, Blossompaw remarks to Dovepaw that she is a hero when the younger apprentice goes to their den and finds that her nest is covered in soft feathers. Fading Echoes :Blossompaw is playing with her sister, Briarpaw, by throwing leaves in the air with her tail. Graystripe stops her, saying she was supposed to be helping, not playing with Briarpaw. :She is later complaining to her siblings for not waiting for her to go hunting. Briarpaw teases her for taking so long just so she could moon over Toadstep, to which Blossompaw protests hastily. Bumblepaw and Briarpaw then drag their rabbit back to camp, leaving Blossompaw to complain that they were leaving her again. :Blossompaw is fast asleep when Ivypaw and Dovepaw sneak out one night, to see Sedgewhisker. Blossompaw is later seen waking up when Ivypaw returns from the dawn patrol and gets everyone wet. She cleans her pelt and tells Ivypaw that everyone had to do dawn patrols, since Ivypaw believed Dovepaw was getting special treatment. She then promises the two younger she-cats that they won't be punished forever after they had sneaked into the WindClan camp. :At the next Gathering, ThunderClan are the first to arrive, so Blossompaw climbs up on the Great Oak and pretends to start the Gathering, calling herself Blossomstar. Squirrelflight catches her and makes her fall out of the tree by snapping at her, but she is not hurt when she falls. Millie sees her kit and the angry Squirrelflight, and immediately defends Blossompaw against Squirrelflight. During the Gathering, she mutters a few times to comment on what the different leaders had said. Afterwards, Dovepaw disappears and Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Whitewing search for her until she reappears. :One morning, Blossompaw and her siblings have their hunting assessment, but they would be hunting in pairs. Cinderheart calls her apprentice over and pairs Blossompaw with Ivypaw. Blossompaw is horrified and begs to have Dovepaw for her partner instead. She protests to Hazeltail that Ivypaw is a bad and useless hunter. The two apprentices travel to the abandoned Twoleg Nest where Blossompaw snaps at her to go away while she went hunting. When Ivypaw catches prey before her, Blossompaw becomes flustered and reminds Ivypaw that it wasn't her assessment. The two finally hunt together, and Blossompaw catches a blackbird. Ivypaw notes how clumsy the catch was. Thornclaw decides to head back to camp then. Blossompaw hisses at Ivypaw, saying it would be her fault if she failed her assessment. However, she, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw all pass. :A beech tree capsizes into the camp, killing Longtail and breaking Briarpaw's backbone, making her unable to move her back legs. Blossompaw and Bumblepaw are beside themselves with worry, constantly asking if she will be okay. A quarter-moon later, all three siblings become warriors, and are named Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight, although Blossomfall and Bumblestripe are made warriors before their injured littermate. The three later share a mouse together in the sunlight after Briarlight learned to drag herself around on two front paws. :A while later, Cinderheart calls Ivypaw, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe together for a new training method. Dustpelt, Leafpool, Hazeltail, and Birchfall also join them. The cats split into teams and try to take a patch of territory. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall battle each other, and Bumblestripe defeats her with a "kit move". During the next attempt, Dustpelt tells Blossomfall to race to the patch of ferns. She does so until Cinderheart and Hazeltail stop her. :During the battle against ShadowClan, Blossomfall seems to overcome her rivalry with Ivypaw and the two fight together against Ratscar, with Ivypaw directing Blossomfall because of her recent training with Hawkfrost. However, just before the battle begins, she breaks the line, thinking she had heard something, when Lionblaze tells her to get back. Firestar reinforces the order to all the warriors. Night Whispers :When the battle with ShadowClan ends, she is seen with Ivypaw. Ivypaw is encouraging her to get up so that she can go back to camp and have Jayfeather treat her wounds. She and Ivypaw seem to have forgotten their past quarrels in the heat of the battle. Later, when Ivypaw returns to the camp from her argument with Dovepaw, Blossomfall tells her that ShadowClan hadn't marked the new border yet. Then she goes to work on the warriors' den. Once Ivypaw starts working on the den, she asks why they aren't talking about the battle or training harder. However, Blossomfall points out that they'd already won and that it was leaf-bare. Ivypaw realizes that this is probably why Hawkfrost doesn't visit Blossomfall in dreams. :When a fox is attacking the ThunderClan camp, she is seen at Millie's heels when they come down the slope. :Later on, Poppyfrost sends her to report to Jayfeather that her daughter, Cherrykit has a fever. Sign of the Moon :She is brought to the Dark Forest by Brokenstar. She is told they were her new Clanmates and begins her training. She has a flash of recognition in her eyes as she spots Ivypool, but she only gives her a curt nod. Ratscar is ordered to attack her, and Blossomfall thinks it is just like a ThunderClan training bout, and keeps her claws sheathed, unlike Ratscar. Ratscar fights her viciously, clawing her with sharp claws.Then Ivypool stepped in and stopped it, explaining that it would be useless to lose a new apprentice on her first visit. Blossomfall snaps that she could've handled it by herself, glaring at Ivypool ungratefully while she licked her ruffled fur. :In the waking world, Ivypool urges Blossomfall to speak about the Dark Forest, curious about how they recruited her and how much she trusts them. She refuses, but later admits that she knows they are bad cats who were rejected by StarClan. :Later, she and Ivypool get lost in the maze of underground tunnels when they were hunting. There she confesses to Ivypool that if she died she wonders if Millie would miss her, and if Hawkfrost would take her to the Dark Forest. She confesses she's jealous of Briarlight because she gets more attention; Blossomfall feels guilty about this, and says she deserved the Dark Forest. She is hit by a rockfall and passes out as they are heading down, and a ginger tom and a mysterious dark cat help her and Ivypool to safety. :While she is limping into camp, Whitewing calls for Millie. She is upset with her daughter and believes she is behaving like a kit, failing to express the same concern Whitewing showed for Ivypool before stalking back off to Briarlight. Ivypool sees this as proof to how Hawkfrost persuaded Blossomfall to join the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior :When Ivypool comes back to camp to see if any cat would come find fox dung with her to protect Jayfeather's marigold patch, she first asks Blossomfall if she would want to come help her. Blossomfall stares at her, but Ivypool doesn't blame her. It is noted that Blossomfall hasn't been the same with Ivypool since they met in the Dark Forest. :Foxleap asks her how she did a move during their training session. When Brambleclaw takes Toadstep, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing out for training, she wants to practice the new move with Bumblestripe because they are littermates. Bumblestripe, though, has other ideas and protests that he wants to be Dovewing's partner instead. Furious, she stalks off to Toadstep, thinking that Bumblestripe was showing a sign of being disloyal towards her. :After the training, Dovewing asks if one of the groups could show the move to the other group while so they could comment on it. After Dovewing and Bumblestripe perform the move, she says Bumblestripe was fine but mocks Dovewing saying her paws were all over the place. Dovewing comments she wouldn't have said that if Bumblestripe was partners with Blossomfall. The Last Hope :Blossomfall is first seen chatting with Toadstep. Jayfeather asks the two of them to accompany him to the Moonpool. Eyes wide, they nodded, and came over. They grumbled about the taste of the traveling herbs. They later run into a WindClan patrol composed of Breezepelt and Sunstrike, who happen to train in the Dark Forest alongside Blossomfall. Sunstrike asks if they are really going to the Moonpool with two warriors, and Blossomfall says yes, looking at Sunstrike in the eye. Then, she and Toadstep follow Jayfeather across the border. When Jayfeather asks if they can just stay at the path by the pool, the two warriors nod. Later the next day, when Jayfeather races into the camp, Blossomfall and Toadstep stumble after him. :Later, in the Dark Forest, after Ivypool thinks that she is the fourth cat in the prophecy, Hawkfrost comments that she looks bored so he gathers all the Dark Forest warriors from the Clans, including Blossomfall, Breezepelt, and Sunstrike. Hawkfrost organizes the group into two "patrols" to fight, but not kill. Ivypool, Blossomfall, and Redwillow are but on one team (among others), while Sunstrike and Breezepelt are put on the other (also among others). Both patrols nod and the fighting begins. Breezepelt instantly attacks Ivypool, but then Blossomfall attacks him from behind. They then roll around, clawing, biting, and slashing. When the fighting ends, Ivypool notices that Breezepelt is trapped between Blossomfall and Redwillow, while everyone else had woken up. When Ivypool wakes up and sees Jayfeather about her wounds, she informs him that Blossomfall is training there because Millie didn't pay enough attention to her. :Blossomfall is with Hollowflight, stated by Applefur that they can fight Clan cats anytime. When told that four Clans will unite as one when it matters most, she asks when. Her answer is she'll know. She then asks Tigerstar if they are training for something special. She shrugs off being dismissed so early from the Dark Forest, stating that they can practice their moves in the forest before beginning to fade. :During Jayfeather’s vision, he hears Blossomfall asking which attack move do they use as she trains in the Dark Forest. She is thought of as Jayfeather questions their loyalties. :Blossomfall shares a blackbird with Rosepetal. When she finishes her blackbird, she is seen with Thornclaw play-fighting beside the nursery. Thornclaw accepts the invitation for hunting patrol and asks if Blossomfall could come. Lionblaze accepted. They race through the thorn tunnel, and soon climbs up a slope, zigzagging through brambles as they played. Lionblaze suspects from their friendly actions that the two must be mates, saying she'd be nursing his kits in a couple of seasons. However, when Blossomfall sprains her paw in the brambles, Thornclaw is at her side and Lionblaze overhears him telling the she-cat to stop wiggling or her battle injury from the previous night would get worse. Blossomfall hushes him and looks at Lionblaze guiltily, and Lionblaze realizes they aren't mates and they are training together in their dreams. Thornclaw helps Blossomfall out and anxiously stands by as Cinderheart checks her over, after a quick test to see if she could walk, she insists she can go on. After some discussion, they head towards the lake. Once back in camp, Blossomfall limps in with only a shrew in her jaws. Her brother, Bumblestripe, makes fun of her catch, but he is told off by Cinderheart, who says that Blossomfall had hurt her paw while out hunting. She snaps at Cinderheart when she asked how her shoulder is feeling. Cinderheart then recommends poppy seeds for her if she thinks the pain will keep her up all night. :Molepaw mentions that Blossomfall stated that Ivypool knows some awesome attack moves. :Blossomfall volunteers to join with Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and Foxleap for some hunting and also check to see if Blackstar and his ShadowClan patrol have left the territory after their visit to ThunderClan camp. She races past Bumblestripe and outside camp first, and towards ShadowClan territory. :Blossomfall is with Ivypool in the Dark Forest. She informed what Tigerstar just announced to Ivypool, that Tigerstar's going to start taking cats into Clan territories. She quotes Tigerstar, saying that four Clans will unite as one when it matters the most. Ivypool challenges Tigerstar about who will investigate ThunderClan territory, and asks if Blossomfall can go as well as Ivypool's Dark Forest apprentices. Tigerstar agrees. When they are in ThunderClan territory, Blossomfall explains about ThunderClan's tree fighting tactics, how they drop to the ground and how they can move through the forest without touching the ground. She defends Redwillow's comment by saying they move like squirrels but fight like foxes. Ivypool tries to stop her from saying more by saying they hardly bother to tree-fight now, but Blossomfall exclaims that Dovewing and Brambleclaw were just practicing earlier. Birchfall quickly tells her they don’t have to know everything. After the patrol is scared off by ThunderClan cats, she stats that they didn’t fight because they were there to learn. :Blossomfall is seen passing the apprentice den entrance with Birchfall before cats left for the Gathering. On their way to the Gathering, she assists Dovewing when she lost balance and when Rosepetal asks if Dovewing is tired, Blossomfall announces she isn’t and pelts past them after her Clanmates. At the Gathering, Blossomfall is with Squirrelflight while Rosepetal and Ivypool join her for the Gathering. When the clan leaders are discussing about strange signs of cats within the territory Blossomfall calls that she doesn’t think there is anything to worry about, cats outside the clans always stray further during fine weather. When the Gathering breaks up, Blossomfall leaves with Squirrelflight and Whitewing. :Later on, Blossomfall lingers at the edge of the meeting summoned by Firestar with Birchfall, both giving nervous glances to Mousewhisker. After Firestar announces the Dark Forests plan to attack, she whimpers Oh StarClan. As the discussion went on, Blossomfall huddles closer to Birchfall. :Blossomfall is one of the cats Ivypool tells Brambleclaw that were training in the Dark Forest. Brambleclaw sends cats to get them, however, they are in the Dark Forest, and Blossomfall asks when the right time to begin the battle is. She then reassures Mousewhisker that Brokenstar told them they would know the right time to attack. :Blossomfall is at a Dark Forest meeting, shocked as Brokenstar announces that this will be the last night they will be at the Dark Forest. She questions what he meant. When questioned where Ivypool is she answers that she is coming. :After the beginning of the battle, Ivypool finds Blossomfall and her Dark Forest companions hiding under a clump of gorse in fear. Blossomfall asks what should they do, as they cannot attack Clanmates. Ivypool reassures Blossomfall and the others, and accompanies the Dark Forest cats to attack WindClan camp. As they wait, Blossomfall shifts her paws and asks why they won't help the first wave of Dark Forest cats. She is seen later back to back with Applefur, fighting off Dark Forest cats. :Later, Blossomfall runs into camp alongside Birchfall and Mousewhisker. Blossomfall warns the clan that a patrol of Dark Forest cats is coming. She fights against the Dark Forest cats and calls an alarm when Midnight bursts into camp, but is quickly reassured. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Alderkit watches as Blossomfall, Lionblaze, and Ivypool return from a hunting patrol. He begins to wonder who his new mentor will be, and thinks to himself that it won't be Blossomfall because she was recently the mentor for Hollytuft. Thunder and Shadow :After WindClan fight rogues on ThunderClan territory and Furzepelt is killed, Bramblestar instructs Blossomfall, Berrynose and Snowbush to escort Onestar home. He also instructs them to take Furzepelt's body too, and to treat her as a Clanmate. The warriors nod to Bramblestar's orders. :As Alderpaw goes to talk to Squirrelflight, he pushes inbetween Blossomfall and Bumblestripe as they wait to be put on patrol. It turns out Twigpaw is missing and Blossomfall comments that it rained before dawn. She also states that Twigpaw must have left camp before then, since her scent trail seems to be washed away. Squirrelflight asks Blossomfall to lead a search patrol at the lakeshore, nodding to the she-cat. Twigpaw has been taken hostage by ShadowClan, and Blossomfall is part of the patrol that rescues her. Fur bristling, she glances at Violetpaw before focusing at the rest of ShadowClan. Violetpaw wonders if the patrol remembers her since she was once ThunderClan. The patrol successfully brings Twigpaw back to ThunderClan. :After Tawnypelt, Tigerheart and Rowanstar join ThunderClan temporarily, Blossomfall is selected to join Squirrelflight, Sparkpelt and Tawnypelt for a hunting patrol. Tawnypelt asks permission to hunt from Rowanstar, which angers Squirrelflight. She asks Blossomfall and Berrynose as they join the patrol if they need to ask the ShadowClan leader's permission too, or are her instructions enough. The two ThunderClan cats glance at each other in confusion. Shattered Sky : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Briarlight’s page that she was born in the same litter as Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Later in the book, Hollyleaf is traveling through the tunnels and she comes to find out from Fallen Leaves, that there are two ThunderClan cats wandering in the tunnels. The two are revealed to be Blossomfall and Ivypool. Fallen Leaves suggests to Hollyleaf that she leads them out, which she does so. The two cats are grateful for Hollyleaf's help, but are puzzled about her identity. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Battle Against the Dark Forest is won, but there are many deceased. Blossomfall follows Purdy as he cannot bury them all alone, although she later walks into the warriors’ den, hinting that she was rejected by her Clanmates. Ivypool says she isn’t welcome and he knows it because she fought on the side of the Dark Forest alongside the other former Dark Forest trainees so are traitors. Dovewing says that is unfair as they switched allegiance. After the burial, Blossomfall and the others have hunted, but no cat thanks them. Bramblestar returns from the Moonpool, and notices Birchfall and the others sitting away from the other cats, and Squirrelflight explains to him. Blackstar organises with the Clans to hold a meeting on the Island to discuss what to do with the former Dark Forest trainees. After the ShadowClan leader leaves, Dovewing points out to Bumblestripe that Blossomfall is his sister, and asks if she would do anything to betray her Clan. She says that their Clanmates made a terrible decision, but their loyalty was to ThunderClan alone. Blossomfall is Bumblestripe’s littermate, and she asks Bumblestripe if he trusts her with his life. :At the meeting to decide the fate of the former trainees, the ThunderClan former trainees’ fur bristles as they tense, and Dovewing wishes that they would stop looking as if they have something to be ashamed of. The leaders’ decide to have the warriors swear a new oath of loyalty, and they head back to do this. Birchfall, along with the other former trainees are nervous, all tails down with tension. Bramblestar recited the oath, and they recite a little clumsy and uncomfortably, but finish though some cats still protest. During the night of the Gathering, Berrynose questions Bramblestar’s decision to bring Blossomfall and Thornclaw along. Dovewing objects, leading to an argument. After Squirrelflight settles it, Blossomfall tells Dovewing to not try to fight for them. It will take time to prove their loyalty is all. Dovewing growls it shouldn’t be that way, but Blossomfall says the warrior code is everything and that’s what it should be. During the Gathering, Bumblestripe wants to sit with his sister because he doesn’t want her to be alone. :When Briarlight moves nests to the warriors’ den, Blossomfall protests she has to have the softest nests as she cannot feel thorns sticking into her. If she gets a wound, it could be infected before she even notices. Lionblaze rests his tail on her shoulder and reassures her. Two days later, Dovewing notices Blossomfall slipping through the camp’s barrier instead of using the entrance. Suspicious, Dovewing follows Blossomfall but the warrior doubles back and pounces on Dovewing. She confronts Dovewing, asking if she trusts her. Dovewing says she was just wondering where she was going. Blossomfall let her follow, saying she might as well since she clearly thinks she up to no good. Blossomfall leads Dovewing to the abandoned Twoleg nest, where she was tending to shrivelled plants. Blossomfall reveals that she was trying to find catmint, since their Clanmates are growing sick, so they have to find a way to help them before anymore cats die. Dovewing immediately offers to help and both she-cats salvage as much catmint as they can. Blossomfall instructs Dovewing to bite the leaves carefully and leave roots so they can regrow. As they head back to camp, Dovewing apologizes for doubting Blossomfall, but Blossomfall says she would have done the same. She admits that she made the biggest mistake joining the Dark Forest, and she thinks she cannot forgive herself. Dovewing tells her she has to, they have to be strong and move on. :A quarter moon later, Dovewing invites Birchfall, Thornclaw, Ivypool, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall on a hunting patrol, thinking she will not let her Clanmates shun them for their mistakes. Blossomfall joins the others with gratitude in his eyes. While they hunt, Molepaw and Cherrypaw race to them about a fox. Blossomfall agrees with Birchfall that they can take it on. She points out there is five on that patrol, so they should be able to challenge it. They look for the fox, but hear a shriek. Blossomfall asks what that is, and they find the fox with a Twoleg trap on its tail. Blossomfall asks what to do, as they cannot leave it there. They attack with Blossomfall and Mousewhisker clawing at its ears. They switched tactics when the fox attacks Thornclaw with Blossomfall attacking its hindquarters with Ivypool. They kill the fox, and realize the apprentices’ deliberately sent them into danger. Bramblestar takes them all back and calls for the former Dark Forest trainees forward. They all limp forward. Bramblestar convinces the Clan that these cats are heroes, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw apologize to them. Trivia Interesting Facts *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf, and kittypet blood through Millie. *It was revealed by Vicky that Blossomfall didn't join the Dark Forest training because she was evil, but because she felt neglected. This is later backed up by Vicky yet again, who did confirm that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate confirms that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and wishes Briarlight weren't injured so she could spend more time with them.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine three times, and as a brown tabby. *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name after her warrior ceremony, and was also mentioned by her apprentice name later in the book. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Thornclaw Kits: :Stemkit :Shellkit: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: Mother: :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Bumblestripe: Sister: :Briarlight: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: : Half-Brother: :Stormfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Rainstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mintfur: :Nightpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Petalfur:Kate's Blog :Breezepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Grasspelt: :Beetlewhisker: :Pricklekit: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: :Brackenpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Blumenfall (DC)ru:Пестроцветикfi:Blossomfall Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters